


Baisemain

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce loves Dick's hands.





	Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2014 from the prompt "Baisemain--A kiss on the hand."

Dick’s hands were amazing.  This wasn’t the first time Bruce had thought that, especially when given the chance to study them up close.

It was the early hours of the morning after a long patrol that left them with just enough energy to make it upstairs and fall into bed.  On days like this, when their bodies were exhausted, yet their minds were still racing from the night, they would focus on some part of each other as way to wind down.  Dick’s attention would usually go to Bruce’s chest, his fingers mapping out the trails of scars and bruises, pressing gentle kisses to the ones he knew hurt the worst.  Bruce would focus on Dick’s hands.

He started at the back of Dick’s hand, where the skin was still soft and mostly unmarred.  Dick’s knuckles were bruised tonight; he had fought up close with their assailants, too-close space cutting out his eskrima sticks.  Sometimes Bruce wondered if that was why Dick chose them for his main weapon, because it gave him distance when he fought.

Bruce kissed each bruised knuckle, eliciting a soft hum from Dick.  he moved up Dick’s fingers, holding them gently in his palm.  Even after so many breaks, his fingers were surprisingly straight.  Good genes from his acrobatic parents, Bruce assumed.

As he turned Dick’s hand over, Bruce let out a quiet moan of appreciation.  Although it had been years since Dick had routinely worked a trapeze, he still had the same calluses on his palm and finger pads.  Bruce traced his hands along them, every now and then pushing a nail against one to get a light chuckle out of Dick.

“You like pushing my buttons,” Dick said, poking Bruce’s shoulder with his free hand.

Bruce replied with only a small smile.  He brought Dick’s hand up to his lips and pressed tiny kisses against it, trailing kisses up and down Dick’s palm and fingers.

When he finished, Dick curled his hand around Bruce’s, pulling it over to kiss the back of his hand.  "Better than diamonds,“ he whispered.

Bruce pulled him closer, rolling onto his side to hold him easier.  "Very continental.”

Dick chuckled, but he was already half asleep, his fingers curling around Bruce’s.

Bruce kissed Dick’s hand once more, and let himself relax into the deep sleep he needed.


End file.
